mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Declan Quinn
'Declan James Quinn '(b. 18th of June, 2007) is a Seventh Year student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry . He is a student of the House of Hufflepuff . ((OOC Note: Declan is a WIP character, please check back here for any further updates.)) Biography Declan Quinn is the oldest son of Orphus Quinn and Darianna Quinn (nee. Hillydale) and is the older brother by five years of sister Mereen Quinn. His entire family comes from and currently resides in Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, and are all red headed pure-blood witches and wizards. He is fairly perceptive of people and is relatively shy when first approached though will quickly open up if he gets the right vibe or feels comfortable. Declan has admitted to being bisexual, though he does not have much dating experience with either genders. Before Birth (2000-2006) Orphus Quinn (Gryffindor) and Darianna Hillydale (Ravenclaw) met thanks to Orphus's profession as an Auror. During a study mission just outside of Oxford when he was twenty-four-years-old, he had gravely injured himself and was taken to the wizard hospital in Oxford city. Darianna, twenty-one, being a Herbologist and Nurse-in-training, tended to his wounds and Orphus, having not seen such a beautiful woman before, asked her to a date once he was healed and completed his studies. They dated for some time on and off until they were completed their post-Hogwarts schooling. They were married in their late twenties and had their children a few years after marriage. Early Life (2007-2016) Declan was born in Oxford at the same hospital his parents had met in mid-June of 2007. He was a rather frail baby, having been born a few weeks early, so he was required to stay at the hospital with his mother for a week post-birth to ensure he was healthy enough to come home. Despite the early challenges, he grew up well and robust. As a baby, he was tremendously happy and displayed interest in his mother's house plants as a means to help him learn how to stand so he could touch the tall leaves. This interest flourished quickly as he continued into toddlerhood, often being found rooting around in the garden outback. When Mereen was born five years later, Declan showed incredible interest in his baby sister. Assuming the protective brother as much as he could, despite being somewhat shy, Declan looked out for her growing up because she was fairly tiny and slender for her age and kids would pick on her as a result of that. As a result, the two of them grew up fairly close, despite Mereen displaying the occasional bout of rebellion or isolation. First Showing of Magic (August 2009) At the ripe age of two, Declan was a keen learner in the garden and greenhouse. It was a sunny afternoon in the middle of August when he was out in the greenhouse with his mother, who was preparing Mandrake's for their roots to be put in a potion for later use at the local Oxford Apothecary. Declan, who wanted to hold the knife and learn how to cut the Mandrake, was quickly frustrated when his mother denied him the opportunity. Before he could even scream or protest, the pot next to his mother's cutting board containing an already dead Mandrake exploded, spreading soil and bits of Mandrake everywhere. With pure-blood parents, it wasn't hard to note that this was the first showing of Declan's magical abilities. Hogwarts (2017-Present) Just as any other magical child, Declan received his Hogwarts acceptance letter when he was eleven-years-old. With his whole family eager for him to attend, they set him off with as much school supplies as they could muster. Upon arriving and being sorted, he was put into the Hufflepuff House. For the first couple of years of his schooling, Declan was much too shy to interact with anyone in his house, let alone anyone outside of said house. Instead, he preferred studying up on plants and their usages, which often put him ahead in Herbology and Potions classes. He was somewhat self-conscious and afraid of what people would think of him, especially since there were often jokes thrown around about being a ginger-haired kid. However, it was in his fifth year when he finally opened up and flourished, though the reason was unclear. It is guesstimated by his parents that a boost in confidence over the summer prior to his fifth year that had done it, for he walked into the school a new person. Girls noticed him instead of made fun of him, guys clapped him on the shoulder and called him a handsome devil, which was definitely considered a confidence booster. For a short time, he was even a Keeper on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. During his sixth year, however, Declan left Hogwarts for the term to pursue studies through home-schooling by the request of his mother. He had left his fifth year a cocky kid and returned to his seventh year a little more humbled and a lot more grounded and self assured. He had even cut his hair to signify the physical change to match the mental and emotional change, having previously worn it long and spiky to show his more wild side. As of September 11th, 2024, Declan began a relationship with Ramsey Peffercorn, a fifth year in the same house. Appearence Declan is relatively short in comparison to other males, standing at a meagre 5'8", and has always had a slender build. He has red hair, similar to the colour of a deep sunset -- which used to be chin length and spiky but he cut his hair in his seventh year to an undercut -- and very light freckles painted on his face, shoulders, back and arms. He boasts light green eyes and straight teeth. He is often seen as fairly fashionable, wearing hipster-like or semi-casual clothing when he is not in his robes. His favourite accessories are scarves and he owns multiple pairs of ankle pants as they are his favourite style to wear. Personality When Declan was younger, he was often seen as a shy, timid boy to outsiders, but his family knew him differently. A bubbly, happy, loud child, he was, and he was also seen as incredibly passionate for the things he loved, particularly with regards to plants and herbs. In his early years at Hogwarts, he maintained the shy persona for quite some time and had trouble connecting with other kids. He was rather shameful of his heritage and even downright hated himself for a short time because of his appearance. As he's grown and matured, he has learned to appreciate his uniqueness and embraces it fully. Declan is fiercely protective of his little sister, Mereen, and often is encouraging and loving to her interests while shutting down bullies. This is due to his own experience growing up, to which he feels very strongly that his sister should not have to endure the same treatment. Declan is seen as an extroverted-introvert, much loving his alone time but also appreciating time with friends and family. To this day, he is still relatively shy but only as a first impression. He is perceptive of other people thanks to his protective older brother traits over Mereen; through the years he has learned how to read people and situations. As such, his shyness continues depending on how comfortable he is around the individual(s). If the ice is broken, he is happy, care-free and loves to make jokes, even appreciating the odd ginger joke or two. * Some of his favourite things are: plants and botanicals (of all kinds), Herbology, pumpkin juice, a cuppa earl grey tea, a good book, Arithmancy, Muggle music, the rain, Potions, gnomes (he thinks they're misunderstood) and collecting rocks. * Some of his dislikes include: fish (live), Arithmancy (despite being relatively good at it), Divination, cheesecake, sour cream, orange pekoe tea, extremely hot weather, and large dogs.